Sueños imposibles de olvidar
by Divinemoustache
Summary: <html><head></head>Desearía gritarle al mundo todo su dolor, pero su semblante frío y serio no se lo permitía ¿Habrá alguien capaz de comprender las pesadillas de Neji?</html>


_Nothing and Everything - Red_

* * *

><p>El mismo lugar, las mismas personas, el mismo ambiente…<p>

Desde que tenía memoria se repetía la misma escena de inseguridad y miedo en el mismo gigantesco lugar de siempre, la mansión Hyūga. Las pesadillas no cesaban, cada vez que relajaba sus duras facciones y se dejaba llevar por Morfeo las mismas imágenes de siempre aparecían frente sus Ojos.

Siempre era lo mismo, soñaba con el día que le fue impuesto el sello del pájaro enjaulado, con la sonrisa de su padre recordándole que aquello no debía afectarle, que debía crear su propio destino, moldearlo, adaptarlo y vivir feliz en él. Recordaba la muerte de su padre, el día que se lo contaron, - las lágrimas que no dejó salir aún se conservan en sus ojos - su entierro, la soledad en la que se encontraba; podía observar a miembros del Sōke i del Boke a su alrededor, pero él se encontraba sólo. De todos los miembros presentes no podía sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, Neji se sentía frío y distante, tanto de los miembros de la rama principal como de la secundaria.

La sensación de vacío y tristeza aún se conserva en su cuerpo. Quizás había disminuido después de perder contra Naruto, sintiendo una pequeña luz frente a él queriendo alcanzarla y sentir su calidez, pero aún no podía. Después del combate pensó en como reparar el daño que causó a su alrededor. Su prima Hinata le perdonó inmediatamente sabiendo el dolor que Neji ocultaba en su interior. Su compañero Rock Lee no consideró la disculpa necesaria, ya que era un chico alegre y sin rencor, aunque un poco cabeza hueca a ojos de Neji. Eso le alegró y tranquilizó más. Le gustó que sus compañeros, familiares y amigos lo comprendiesen a pesar de que la comunicación no era su punto fuerte.

Pero Neji seguía despertándose a media noche sudando e inquieto por las desagradables imágenes que lo azotaban cada noche. Por si fuera poco, los sueños adoptaban un ambiente oscuro y negruzco que no le permitía ver bien a su alrededor, ocultando las caras de los habitantes del clan; obstruyéndole los oídos para que no pudiese oír las forzadas palabras de compasión de la Rama Principal. Todo eso empeoraba la situación, sintiéndose frágil e indefenso frente al mundo entero.

Neji soportaba un dolor invisible a los ojos de los demás, pero él seguía resistiéndose a todos los muros impuestos por su clan y sus recuerdos. Aunque a veces sentía la necesidad de gritarle al mundo entero su dolor y desesperación, su coraza de hierro siempre le recordaba que debía mantenerse sereno, frío, distante, alejado de cosas innecesarias en el mundo ninja como los sentimientos.

Pero el destino sí que le concedió aquella pequeña luz, el destino empujó a Neji para que atrapase aquella aura que recibía el nombre de Tenten. Tardó años en darse cuenta que él mismo podía derribar los muros impuestos por sus recuerdos y moldear el destino.

Tenten le ayudó como una amiga fiel. Ayudándolo a entrenar, compartiendo largos minutos de silencio con él y preguntando con cierta inseguridad pero con firmeza hechos y sucesos de su vida. Así lentamente la confianza entre ellos dos creció, pudiendo llegar a ser compañeros inseparables que se ayudaban mutuamente.

Aquello a Neji le ayudó. Nunca demostró demasiada gratitud por su semblante serio y distante pero él pudo notar que Tenten utilizaba su habilidad analítica no solamente en batalla sino que también en analizar cada una de sus expresiones, de esta manera ella lograba entender con pequeños gestos que Neji le daba las gracias por permanecer a su lado.

Poco a poco ese sentimiento de amistad creció a tal punto que se convirtió en amor. Neji notaba que sus pesadillas disminuían cuando Tenten lograba hacer que sonriera. Se molestaba cuando desconocía donde se encontraba ella y comprobaba como su coraza se derrumbaba y caía como una suave pluma. Además descubrió su lado más indecente y extraño dentro de él. Aquel que gritaba que cogiese a Tenten por la cintura y la besase con necesidad.

Intentó apartar todo eso de su mente, pero no podía. En aquellos dieciséis años Neji soñaba con su compañera de equipo en situaciones comprometedoras y vergonzosas. Soñaba con tocar su piel y erizar los vellos de su nuca. Los crueles sueños de su clan eran sustituidos por los magníficos sueños con Tenten. Y a punto de cumplir los diecisiete decidió declarar sus sentimientos a su amiga.

Tantas maneras se imaginó de ser rechazado que la sorpresa se hizo notar en su rostro cuando ella le correspondió con su característica sonrisa de niña pequeña y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Su coraza cayó completamente y tomó con poco tacto la cintura y el rostro de Tenten y depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios que después se hizo más profundo hasta que el oxígeno faltó.

El tiempo pasó y todo el mundo seguía viendo a Neji de la misma forma: serio, arrogante y frío. Tenten por su parte reía al oír los comentarios de sus amigas respecto al Hyūga sintiéndose feliz y afortunada de ser la única que veía un Neji relajado y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Pronto quisieron sentir más y con un _te quiero_ sussurrado los dos se fundieron por primera vez en un solo cuerpo. Disfrutando de las caricias, los besos y perdiendo la cordura que les caracterizaba.

Pero si Neji era feliz, ¿por qué los sueños seguían amenazándolo? La primera noche que pasaron juntos como pareja oficial aprobada por el clan en un pequeño apartamento, Neji recuperaba en su cabeza las imágenes que lo azotaron desde su infancia. Aquel sueño sí que lo azotaba realmente, sentía morir mientras veía a su padre entregarse y él no poder hacer nada. Viendo la aceptación de los consejeros del clan lo hacía enfurecerse y frustrarse.

- Tranquilo Neji… - la suave voz penetró en sus oídos desvaneciendo lentamente el sueño. Sintió como su mano era cogida fuertemente y llevada frente a los labios para ser besada y apretada con una extraña suavidad.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como Tenten se acercó unos pocos centímetros sin llegar a tocarlo pero notando un calor reconfortante. Su mano era sujetada y aquellos ojos color chocolate lo miraban con un brillo especial.

- Mientras tengas pesadillas seguiré recordándote que no son reales.- Aquellas palabras lo tranquilizaron y pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la fémina hasta llegar a su espalda para acariciar parte de ella. Sus manos subieron hasta la nuca y acariciaron sus cabellos ahora dispersos por la almohada. Besó la comisura de sus labios y cerró una vez más sus ojos. Antes de volver a dormirse sonrió al saber que alguien velaría por su sueño. Era afortunado de tener a una persona que lo aceptaba tal y como era, con su actitud fría y distante que supo ver más allá y pudo comprenderlo a la perfección. Con ella, Neji mostraba su cara más humana, sus acciones más amables y su lado más pasional. Solo necesitaba una leve caricia para saber que todo estaba bien.

Neji sigue teniendo pesadillas pero se desvanecen al ver a su padre sonriendo con gran calidez y sintiendo la cálida mano de Tenten apretar con fuerza la suya mientras le repite en susurros que todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>Mi primera historia ;D<p>

La verdad es que envidio a todos esos autores que pueden escribir tanto, alargándose y explayándose sin aburrir en sus historias. Por el momento escribiré One-Shots hasta que mis ideas fluyan.. hahaha. Se me ocurrió que en cada historia escrita añadiría una nota del autor como los mangakas. Me pareció una idea original y divertida que se puede apreciar en los tomos de Bleach. (:

_Hoy, llueve extremadamente, los días lluviosos me afectan en el carácter y hoy no ha sido un día agradable. Sin embargo, al ver desde mi casa la tormenta que caía, el viento que soplaba y la niebla que cubría todo el paisaje, me he reído bastante. Es extraño, supongo. Me recuerda a las películas americanas donde alguien encerrado en casa con un buen ambiente se relaja tomando un chocolate caliente mientras observa un día lluvioso *_* és más creo que me lo voy a preparar ahora mismo. Las películas hollywoodienses han afectado mi mundo :D_

Respecto a la historia solo quiería mostrar un Neji humano con un cierto punto de fragilidad, espero que la idea haya quedado clara :/ Neji representa un dolor vacío que se llena de alegría con la presencia de Tenten. Que ñoño.. pero tengo un cierto cariño a las historias románticas (sin pasarse..) aunque no lo sea hahahaha que rara soy.


End file.
